YuGiOh! Dforce
by Tomasa Drown
Summary: In the future a dragon storms the island of Dragos. A team of expert duelists is assembled to combat the evil creature.
1. Chapter 1

Yu-Gi-Oh! D-Force

Chapter I: Endless Duels

7/17/08

In a dark conference room, two men stood across from one another. One was holding a portfolio in his hand, giving it to the other. The man receiving was tall, he had blue eyes, blonde hair that came to spiky tips at the edge of his forehead, while he sported a black jacket that had the style of a blazer, but the ominous tails of a trench coat. The other man was dressed in a military grey suit, while having short hair and green eyes, he was a bit pudgier than the other man, but the way he kept himself showed a stern aspiration.

"Will you do this?" the shorter man said his voice demanding an immediate response.

Skimming through the portfolio the other man's eyes looked interested, but some particular pieces of the documents made him feel a bit unnerved. He asked the president calling him by his last name Takahashi, why he had to have help on the operation.

President Takahashi sat down in his chair blades of sunlight hit him in the back through the blinds on his windows. A grim expression was over his face "military action has failed, that is why" he paused, licking the dry roof of his mouth "that is why I'm going to have you assemble what will be known as the 'D-Force,' for problems on this island and any other similar occurrences."

The other man just smirked; his voice had a great deal of cockiness "my company doesn't deal with monsters, that's just a hobby of my own personal time."(He referred to duel monsters)

Takahashi nodded "that is why we will compensate you for your time and the other members of D-Force with a tremendous amount of money. It is a job, will you accept?"

"Tell ya what, you and the government keep your money, let me go alone. There is no monster that I fear, not even an Egyptian god!" He shouted, showing his bravery.

Sighing the president shook his head "Davaku Brown, it is part of a team, or not at all." Takahashi looked down and then back up, he had thought cleverly of his next words "maybe the challenge for you would not be destroying this monster, but learning that you cannot work beside others…" Dumbfounded Davaku could only make a half smile, his eyes glimmer a reflection of a beast with a long bone structure and red eyes. It's body looked as if a rainbow. It was D-force's mission.

Mean while, thousands of miles away…

A young girl in her upper mid teens was walking down a dirt road in the middle of a forest. She had a shining pale complexion, slightly broad shoulders and wide matching hips that only accentuated her figure, a enormously busty chest that had to be suspended in a black outfit that had gold trimming on the buttons, the shirt had two tails running over her bottom and her pants matched the garment with black, having green eyes and golden hair the girl was slinging a small bag over her should she also had a paragraph long description describing what she looked like, in a single run on sentence, because she's the main character. Her name is Tomasa Derru. She looked up through the tree tops at the sun. She was soon to the next town. It was a city called Domino. She had hoped to get their by early May on foot, but it was now April and she was ahead of schedule. (Ske-Ju-El not Shed-Yu-El, silly brits.)

It was now mid-day and the young girl was walking the streets, until she was met by a man, dressed in a grey kimono top with black kendo pants. He had an item on his arm called a duel disk, it's what people in the Yu-Gi-Oh! World play a game called duel monsters with. (In this story Duel Monsters is played with 4000 life points and tributes, as productions began the author almost changed that commonly used ruling for 2000 life points or 8000 life points, but such a bold alteration could or may not be accepted by most readers. Hooray for directors' commentary!)

"Young blossom that beseeches the filthy wretches of this street" the man with glasses, 80's hair cut and grey kimono top. His description got cut off ^_^; "how is it hath mine eyes never bestowed upon such a boastful lass?"

He was speaking to Tomasa, who's eyes became completely wide opened, her face a bit red, then she realized the guy was probably a pervert "ummm, no thanks" she waved her hand in a motion for him to leave her alone, as she walked away.

"Ah, she be slinky like that of the morning daffodil as dew drops fall" his poetic drivel continued, as he held a hand out for her to stop. He saw in her backpack a duel disk "how about we come to terms with ourselves and have a duel. In ancient times kings would duel their beloved ones to decide their fates of marital arranging."

Tomasa's face got even more frowning "look pal, I aint your beloved and you sure as heck aint a king, so beat it" she was more demanding.

"So you do not wish to spar at me with monsters from times of yore, how cruel… It is a sad thing, not every day does one get challenged by I, Matewaki Passerluno, king of Domino's duel academy!" he began gloating about who he was and where he came from, the only word Tomasa heard was duel academy.

"So a jerk like you is that good huh? Fine" she pulled her old model 2 duel disk out of her back pack. "Let's duel!" (A model 2 duel disk is the ones that were created in battle city times, 300 hundred years ago.)

At the sight of Tomasa's model 2 duel disk, Matewaki frowned "do you intend to win with that ancient piece of machinery, sure thine angel jests thee to thwart a surely deserved victory" Tomasa was ready to speak, but the annoying Matewaki kept speaking "so be it, I shall deal with your classical technology, but if I win you shall allow me to date with you." Matewaki activated his model 5X duel disk (5x is a duel disk created in this fanfic, it's basically the academy duel disk from GX, but it's white and slimmer.)

:Tomasa grinned:4000LP: Confident huh? Then, you have the first move.

:Matewaki smirked:4000LP: A move, to easy to make, perhaps you should go first, but then again I shall accept your kindness as a token of love. I summon Tien Kabeto Shien, the trap eradicator 1500/1600

While Matewaki exaggerated of his materialized monster (you know, duel disks make the monsters seem real) it's effect is actually making itself unaffected by traps while it's on the field. Matewaki ended his turn by placing one more card face down. It was now Tomasa's move. She drew fiercely her gold hair waving and making Matewaki's heart jump. He began saying junk about how gorgeous she looked, but she had other things on her mind.

:Tomasa:4000LP: I'll start out by playing the spell card Polymerization and use it to fuse my two Elemental hero cards. Avian 1000/1000 and Burstinatrix 1200/800 to create Elemental Hero Flame Wingman 2100/1200

Flamewingman's burning dragon head arm weapon made its entrance, following the rest of its body via Polymerization (In Duel Monsters There are sacrificing to summon out level five or more monsters, but a quicker way to summon monsters in a turn is by using the Polymerization card to call upon fusion monsters. It combines monsters to make stronger monsters.)

:Tomasa:4000LP: Attack!

After declaring attack Flame Wingman completely burnt Tien Kabeto Shien to nothingness.

:Tomasa:4000LP: Now Flamewingman's special ability kicks in. Your life points shrink by your monsters attack points.

:Matewaki:1900LP: Clever you be, but I must rain on your beauty. I summon my trap card face up, a rope of life. By discarding my hand, my monster Tien Kabeto Shien returns to the field with 800 more attack points. 2300atk

:Tomasa looked at her hand and needed a way to survive that much attack points:4000LP: I set a face down card and call it a turn.

:Matewaki drew grinning:1900LP: My draw was blessed by Loki himself! I play Mage power, it is an equipment spell card that will increase my monsters attack by 500 more points. 2800atk

:Tomasa:4000LP: Big whoop

:Matewaki:1900LP: Your fear is rather an inspiring entourage for my upcoming victory, attack!

Tien Kabeto Shien attacked on Matewaki's command, but the attack was fizzled by a trap card called Hero Barrier (does what it says.)

:Tomasa:4000LP: Inspiring fear huh? Time to take you out, I play the field spell Skyscraper!

Buildings' came out of the ground all around Tomasa and Matewaki. A crowd began to commend the duel with spectators.

:Tomasa:4000LP: Flame wingman attack and win me this duel!

Matewaki was confused to see Tomasa's monster strike his own, seeing how his outmatched hers, but at the last moment Flamewingman's attack increased by 1000 points due to Skyscrapers effect and Tien Kabeto was no more.

:Tomasa:4000LP: Don't forget that super power!

Matewaki's life points drained to zero as Flamewingman shot him far away. That was the end of the duel. Seeing how Matewaki, the academy's best duelist was beaten by a strange girl from a far away land. Several other students began to challenge Tomasa "come on, I'll take ya all on" she grinned not having dueled in long time. So duel after duel of challengers from not only the academy were to face Tomasa. First up was a girl with long brown hair, wearing a blue blazer, the highest ranking coat in the school. Her name was Bailey, she was the best scholar at the duel academy, but her dueling skills were lacking.

:Bailey:4000LP: I place one monster in face down defense position and one magic or trap face down

:Tomasa:4000LP: Here goes polymerization to fuse my Burstinatrix and Avian to create Elemental hero flame wingman. 2100/1200 Attack!

Flamewingman's attack began, but stopped and he was forced into face down defense position.

:Bailey:4000LP: Books are an amazing thing, especially my book of moon. The knowledge it possesses will make any monster lay down to read it.

:Tomasa frowned a little: Not bad, I'll set one card face down, your move.

:Bailey nodded studying her hand carefully:4000LP: I flip my Magician of faith. 300/400 I will use her ability to regain my Book of moon, as you can see, knowledge is infinite. I now sacrifice her for my Dark Magician Girl. 2000/1700

The happy Dark Magician girl came to the field, spinning her magical wand, hearts surrounding her. Members from the crowd became excited. Even Matewaki remade an appearance.

"Oh Dark Magician girl! I love you!" He came to the monster hologram, his arms wide to hold it tight, but Tomasa high kicked him, back into the void of space.

:Tomasa looked back at Bailey:4000LP: Ya gonna attack?

:Bailey tapped her nose: Yes, but first… Do you just love books? They are such amazing factual data of great proportions. For you see now I will give Dark Magician girl a book of her own, in fact she will get two. First will be the Book of Secret arts and it's 300 page scripter will increase her attack and defense by three hundred. 2300/2000

The Dark Magician girls clueless eyes began skimming the contents of her new equipment spell card.

:Tomasa:4000LP: The next book?

:Bailey grinned:4000LP: It will be a magic formula, which can increase her attack points by 700 more 3000/2000 Now she will attack your face down Elemental Hero FlameWingman!

Tomasa cringed at the powerful attack that Dark Magician girl boasted, but she activated a card of her own.

:Tomasa:4000LP: My face down card was Enemy Controller!

A video game controller was placed in Tomasa's hands "with this I can either take control of your Dark Magician Girl, or place it in defensive position, which is what I'll do! Up, Down, Left, Right, A, B, C" (If you smash those buttons down simultaneously at the start of the Sega Genesis Sonic the Hedgehog the cheat menu will appear.) Bailey's Magician girl stopped her attack, her bouncy blue eyes looked around very lost, and then she sat down in defense position. Bailey then set her Book of Moon face down.

Tomasa knew what Bailey had coming, but she wasn't about to give up. She placed her monster back into face up attack position.

:Tomasa:4000LP: I play Skyscraper and then I attack!

The buildings returned once again, just as they did in the previous duel with Matewaki.

:Bailey:4000LP: Go back to defensive position FlameWingman!

:Tomasa grinned:4000LP: Split into two Flamewingman!

As Bailey played her Book of moon to put Flamewingman down, Tomasa chained with her De-fusion which splits Fusion monsters and summons the monsters they were used to fuse with from the graveyard. Since Flamewingman was gone, Book of moon's target and effect disappears. Avian 1000/1000 and Burstinatrix 1200/800 took fusion monsters place. The fire lady held her fist of flame and scorched Dark Magician girl gaining an extra thousand from Skyscraper. Bailey explained with Magic Formula's destruction her life points increase by 1000, but Avian quickly did away with that.

:Tomasa:4000LP: You're back to 4000, eh… Well then go.

:Bailey looked at her hand, she had no monsters to play:4000LP: My turn is done…

:Tomasa grinned:4000LP: That's kind of sad. Anyways here goes my attacks!

Burstinatrix and Avian took out 2200 of Bailey's life points, the next round was the same. Tomasa was the victor again.

The next duel was a girl who spoke with an odd accent. She was from a northern country and just a duelist who wanted in on the action. Her name was Caitie and she had brown hair, matching eyes and wore a plaid dress.

:Caitie:4000LP: I let you go first, girl no beat me!

:Tomasa cocked her eye brows:4000LP: Polymerization…

Tomasa's voice was almost bored as she fused her Burstinatrix and Avian to create Flamewingman once again. She ended her turn after that.

:Caitie:4000LP: Your move predictable, now I summon Amazoness Tiger. 1100/1500

A large Tiger came to Caitie's side of the field with hardly any attack strength. Then it's power was increased by 400, due to being an Amazoness monster on the field. 1500/1500

:Tomasa mockingly:4000LP: Your cute little kitty just can't make it with my monster.

:Caitie:4000LP: Kitty no cute, kitty jungle cat! I make stronger with this, Amazoness Spellcaster, it switches our attacks.

To translate what she meant to say was, the spell card Amazoness Spellcaster could switch any Amazoness monster's attack with an opponent's monster. Flamewingman would receive Tiger's original 1100 and Tiger got Flamewingman's 2100, and then it's power boost. 2500/1500

:Tomasa cheeringly:4000LP: Good move, I might actually get damaged!

:Caitie:4000LP: You now suffer! I attack!

Tiger bit Flamewingman in half and the monsters attack points were subtracted from each other and then taken out as damage in Tomasa's life points. Tomasa fell a bit, she had a smile on her face, because the damage she received seemed to make her happy. She then looked at her slightly weathered duel disk and drew.

:Tomasa:2600LP: Your monsters attack is back to 1500, so I'll activate Miracle Fusion.

:Caitie:4000LP: What dat do?

:Tomasa:2600LP: Remember Polymerization? Just that, except it's from the Graveyard, so now I can fuse Avian and Burstinatrix to create another Elemental Hero. Meet my Phoenix Enforcer 2100/1200

Tomasa now formed a new Elemental hero, perhaps a rival hero to Flamewingman. This monster couldn't be destroyed by battle. Tomasa attacked the Tiger. Enforcer's large hand-talons destroyed the tiger and Caitie lost the difference.

:Caitie a bit frustrated:3400LP: Dat nothing. I summon Amazoness Paladin and one card face down. 1800/300

:Tomasa:2600LP: I guess I'll attack

With a shrug she declared her attack, only to be bit by Caitie's trap card, Amazon Archers.

:Caitie:3400LP: Dis lower you monster attack points by 500 and forces it do battle with mine!

Tomasa's weakened monster battled against Caitie's, but was not destroyed. Tomasa however did lose 200 life points

:Caitie:3400LP: Why monster no die?

:Tomasa:2400LP: What do you mean? It's effect keeps it from being destroyed in battle.

:Caitie:3400LP: But you still lose life points!

:Tomasa nodded, then summoned a new monster to the field:2400LP: Come on out Cyber Valley 0/0 Your move!

Caitie began laughing in a very high pitch Chinese/Canadian tone. "Why use such weak monster, it no stand chance! I summon Amazoness Fighter!" 1500/1300. Amazoness Paladin (Caitie's other monster) gained 100 more attack points from another Amazoness being on the field. Now Caitie immediately attacked Cyber Valley, the cybernetic snake monster.

:Tomasa smirked:2400LP: Cyber Valley give me a card and end the battle phase!

:Caitie confused: 3600LP: What you mean?

:Tomasa drawing:2400LP: It's got an effect. Not good with those are you? Anyways I sacrifice him when he is attacked and your battle phase ends while I get a new card.

:Caitie:3400LP: You make turn now…

:Tomasa:2400LP: Gladly. First I summon my Etoile Cyber 1200/1600. Then I play the field card Skyscaper!

Tomasa's other card that she plays every duel finally made it. The poor Etoile Cyber looked confused as several buildings surrounded her, the gymnastic female jumped out of the way of each building.

:Tomasa:2400LP: First Enforcer, destroy Paladin! Phoenix claw!

Enforcer's wings spread and he twisted his sharp claw right into Paladin's abdomen, it's attack was raised to 2600 and it terminated the poor monster.

:Caitie:2900LP: Other monster no strong enough…

:Tomasa:2400LP: Meh, this will do it, I'll play enemy controller, by sacrificing my Phoenix Enforcer I take control of your Fighter.

Tomasa was given the video game controller once more, this time she pressed different buttons to use the other effect to take control of Caitie's monster. Elemental Hero Phoenix Enforcer disappeared as Amazoness Fighter took it's place. Tomasa struck Caitie with her Amazoness Fighter and Since it was attacking directly Etoile received 500 extra attack points finishing Caitie off. Caitie began to hiss picking up her cards back into her deck "dis no make sense, I go back Chinadia and return more powerful duelist!" She disappeared into the crowd.

Tomasa looked at the crowd who had just witnessed her three victories. "Anybody else?"

The next duel was against a small pale boy. He was the regional champion for having beat twenty duelists at a time. (Yes one single duel with twenty people.) His name was Josh.

:Josh:4000LP: I'll start by activating my Final countdown, it will make me win in twenty turns

:Tomasa:4000LP: Yea, plus ya gotta pay 2000 life points to use it, so ya better hope I don't draw my Avian and Bursty.

:Josh:2000LP: That costed me life points? Crap… I wasn't aware of that…

:Tomasa rolled her eyes:4000LP: Let me guess… In the twenty duel match you went first and played that card, so by the time it was your turn again you won.

:Josh blinked aimlessly:2000LP: That's why I won? Wow!

Tomasa realized she was dealing with yet another idiotic duelist and fell over wondering how any of them were revered as powerful duelists. "Okay…" she weakly lifted her head "continue your turn…"

:Josh:2000LP: I place a monster in defense position face down and end my turn.

:Tomasa:4000LP: This is definitely going to end before 20 turns, so watch this. I play good old Polymerization, fusing Avian and yadayada… Attack flame wingman! 2100/1200

Flamewingman completely demolished Josh's face down monster which had 800 attack points that were deducted from his life points due to wingman's ability.

:Josh:1200LP: Lucky move…

:Tomasa:4000LP: Not really, I've been doing the same thing all day…

:Josh:1200LP: I'll play poison of the old man!

:Tomasa:4000LP: Okay… That card has two effects, which one are you using?

:Josh clueless:1200LP: What do you mean?

Really frustrated Tomasa told Josh about his own card and how it could either do 800 damage to her, or repair his own life points by 1200. "Can't you read?!" She demanded growling a bit.

:Josh:1200LP: I definitely need life points…

Josh increased his life points, then activated the permanent spell card Jam Breeding Machine, then he played yet another Jam breeding machine and since he had a third one, after much delayed and idiotic thought he played that too.

:Tomasa sarcastically:4000LP: Good job, you played three spell cards all by yourself!

:Josh:2400LP: Now I set a monster in defensive position, again. Your turn.

:Tomasa drawing:4000LP: Why is this duel lasting more than three turns? Jeesh… I attack your face down with flamewingman!

Flamewingman destroyed Josh's set monster which had 1400 attack this time. Josh lost more life points and now it was his turn. Which means all of his Jam breeding machines activated and he had three tokens summoned with 500atk 500def. Josh felt was that enough and ended his turn.

Tomasa was in a jam (get it? Jam breeding machine? Lol? Not really v.v) having only one monster on her field and Josh would keep getting three each turn. Usually Flamewingman would deduct life points for monsters it destroyed, but tokens wouldn't get send to the graveyard.

:Tomasa drawing:4000LP: Eyuck… Such slimey things… Ah, just the card to win and end your meaningless district champ status. I summon Elemental Hero Knospe (English card not out, so deal with Jap name.) 600/1000 When he is on my field and so is flamewingman he can attack you directly! Go stun spore!

The cute little plant monster sprayed a thin layer of poisonous mist at Josh, making his life points go down to 400. Josh was unaware what happened so he ended his next turn thinking she couldn't touch him (because he's an idiot!) Tomasa attacked again, this time her monster having 700 attack points, since it did damage last turn. Josh's life points dropped to zero.

Tomasa's body and mind were so achy, but still she would not quit "who's next?"

"Ah young lass… So very powerful, yet so beautiful…" A familiar voice was heard. It was Matewaki, he was now covered in bandages, but his hands held a deck which he was shuffling. "Perhaps you shall once more face me in a card game, one that shall not end as yondered past ill fated match ups."

A small frown came from Tomasa, but she was more annoyed than angry for Matewaki's relentless flirting and ability to keep coming back as the academy's best pervert, I mean duelist. "I'd just win again…"

"Ah, not this time, for I have constructed a new dueling deck and you are withered from all of this excitement. You must fear my substantial power!."

Tomasa growled, her greenish eyes filled with passion "I'll kick your butt again!" She panted activating her duel disk very roughly, the machine making a creaking sound of over usage.

:Matewaki:4000LP: Very well, I shall start and behold a card that may seem very familiar and to your liking. I summon Elemental Hero Bubbleman in attack position! 800/1200

:Tomasa blinked:4000LP: Nope, never seen that card before…

:Matewaki's jaw dropped:4000LP: Surely you jest!? He is part of your Elemental hero squadron! Do you not have one in your deck?

:Tomasa:4000LP: Umm, no?

A few men in the crowd began to talk "she doesn't know what card that is?"

"Isn't her strategy using Elemental heros?"

"Maybe her wins were just flukes?"

"Or Matewaki is just an asshole…" (Which he is by the way)

:Tomasa:4000LP: Just because he's an E-hero doesn't mean I'd have the whole set.

:Matewaki sighed:4000LP: Such a naïve young doe… I must have her!!!

He came running at her with his arms opened to hug and perhaps grope her, but she kicked him back to his side of the field, perhaps breaking some of his teeth in the process. Matewaki caught his breath and ending his turn by setting one trap card face down.

:Tomasa:4000LP: Wow, get ready for this card! It's attack is the same as Flamewingman too! I call out Cyber Dragon! 2100/1600

The gathering crowd was shocked to see Tomasa play a card with that much strength without having to fuse it.

:Matewaki:4000LP: What is that card doing in your deck?! Ah, my mistress… full of surprises…

:Tomasa growled shaking her fist:4000LP: I'm not your mistress! Now I normal summon Bursty! 1200/800

Since the great metallic dragon was special summon, Tomasa was allowed to normal summon her Elemental hero Burstinatrix. She first declared an attack with Burstinatrix which completely obliterated Bubbleman.

:Matewaki:3600LP: Here's a blast from the past that hinders morning, rope of life and with it I revive my Bubbleman, of course my hand must be discarded. He however shall be in defensive position. 1200

:Tomasa grinned:4000LP: You just lost your hand for that? Fine by me, Cyber dragon destroy his Batman look alike, Atomic ray!

The Cyber Dragon stood up right, it's metallic head gleamed a reflection of the Bubbleman who was now defending itself. The dragon blasted it to bits.

:Matewaki smirked:3600LP: You may have cleared my field and I may have lost my hand, but this shall compensate for it. Bubbleman's arrival gave me two new cards. And as my turn comes to pass I draw.

Matewaki drew his three cards and smirked. "When I played my Rope of life it buried my hand for all eternity. In the deepest pits of my grave an Elemental hero awaits to be used, he is that of Necroshade and his special ability allows me to summon any Elemental Hero from my hand, even one with unmatched power such as Bladedge!" 2600/1800

:Tomasa:4000LP: Not bad seeing how your last battle sucked bad, now bring on your attack!

:Matewaki:3600LP: Ah, your need for mine escapade entices me to attack! Destroy Burstinatrix!

Bladedge had golden armor that cut right through poor Bursty and damaged Tomasa's life points. Feeling the damage Tomasa grinned exhaustedly, enjoying the rush of her life points being zapped away "this isn't done yet."

:Tomasa drew:2600LP: I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman, now it's time to combine our monsters and end this… Once and for all!

She growled frustrated and exhausted, now playing her last card, it was named Super Polymerization "and with it, I can fuse my Sparkman and your Bladedge to create elemental Hero Plasma Vice!" 2600/2300 The golden and electric plasma vice joined Tomasa's side of the field alongside Cyber dragon, while Matewaki was left completely defenseless.

:Matewaki:3600LP: Impossible, how does thy hold a super polymerization, let alone use it with such skills.

:Tomasa grinned panting:2600LP: You're an idiot using E-hero's against E-heros… Now… I attack, my monsters combine your blasts shining atomic ray! 4700

Matewaki was hit by an enhanced burst of light that filled the whole entire street. Even people in business buildings could be blinded by the shining blast "damn kids and their strobe lights…" A bald man named Mr. Shilleto sitting in an office building complained in an inspector gadget voice. Matewaki's life points dropped to zero and he was completely passed out. Tomasa was so exhausted from her duels she fell to her hands and knees, sweat falling off of her hair. She almost blacked out.

The crowd began gathering around her, trying to get a piece of her, or even steal some of the cards from her deck, until a man dressed in a black blazer styled trench coat, with blonde spiky hair and blue eyes spread them all. His immeasurable height made the poor citizens of Domino look like rag dolls, it was Davaku. (Man from the opening paragraphs.)

He picked up the weakened Tomasa and carried her away. He had made the decision that if she could hold up in a duel against him, she could join the D-force. Although Davaku was still against the team work deal. He was impressed by the constants of duels that the girl had faced. They headed to the duel arena in the center of town.

To Be Continued…

Yu-Gi-Oh! D-Force-World Notes

A fanfic combining pre-existing Yu-Gi-Oh! Characters from other fanfics and or TV series. It is set to have a 12 chapter limit, each chapter 10 pages long. Hoping for more than one duel in each chapter. A much less serious and hopefully less depressing series than previous ones. Watch as Tomasa a duelist who trained in nature and developed a unique deck of Cyber, E-hero and Cursed cards becomes a stronger person against old rivals.

Yu-Gi-Oh! D-force takes place several years after the events that happened in Yu-Gi-Oh! All the old characters are dead, because nobody could really replace Yugi as king of games, plus it's easier to write on a clean slate than to incorporate laws and rules from an old series.

Tomasa Drown

Basically Ranma, just stuck as a female. She duels until she is exhausted, obviously (trust me, playing Yu-Gi-Oh! TCG for hours on end, you'd be tired too.) She has trouble turning down any challenge. Has a mixed Cyber Hero deck. Light spirited and duels to win, but loves it most when her life points dwindle down.

Davaku Brown

Like old Davaku from GT, with more of a Kaiba attitude of caring. He works best alone and is reigning world champ. His deck strategy will be that rivaling Tomasa's.

Mr. Takahashi

He is basically Aso from a Godzilla series. He will never actually be seen dueling. He is president of Industrial Illusions. His first name is Kazuki. :O

Other Characters

Each character is based off of old characters from stories. Roles no longer than one chapter. Caitie is from Canada, but we gave her a Shampoo persona. Matewaki is just like Kuno (Ranma ½ Tomasa ½.) Bailey is a new character who was to be written into other stories, she likes books.

Duru

To clear up confusion about the duel system in stories. The duel is in script form, first the character's name, then sometimes an expression, followed by life points ending with their dialogue. After the scripting part we return to normal paragraph form showing whatever act or card the duelist had just made.

Exp:

:Joe the plumber sighs:1250LP: Mirror wall cuts dark magician's attack in half

:Jane the Baptist grins:4000LP: You still lose 1250

:Joe the plumber:1250LP: God I suck…

A weakened Dark magician strikes through Mirror wall it's 2500 attack points being cut in half, damaging Joe by the exact amount of damage to dwindle his life points to zero.

Cards Played

Tomasa's deck:

Monsters: Elemental Hero Avian, Elemental Hero Burstinatrix, Elemental Hero Sparkman, Elemental Hero Knospe, Cyber Valley, Etoile Cyber, Cyber Dragon,

Spells: Polymerization, Super Polymerization, Skyscraper, De-Fusion, Enemy Controller, Miracle Fusion

Traps: Hero Barrier

Fusions: Elemental Hero Flamewingman, Elemental Hero Phoenix Enforcer, Elemental Hero Plasma Vice


	2. Chapter 2

7/23/06

Yu-Gi-Oh! D-Force

Chapter II: Yubel's Curse Pt.1

Resting in a bed Tomasa dreamed silently. Her body was restoring its' lost energy from the past duels (hooray for continuity.) Her golden hair, spread a crossed the silk pillows in a blaze of invigoration. Her chest provided large bulges in the blanket underneath her neck. An eye opened slightly and she sat up "who's next!" She shouted holding her left arm as if expecting her duel disk would be on it, but there was nothing, but the color of dark blue pajama sleeves. She shook her head slightly confused, pulling the blankets off of her. Then she saw her clothes folded neatly on a chair beside her, with her old duel disk.

She was beginning to put two and two together. She had passed out from yesterday's duels. She remembers five long and some even boring battles. She stood up stretching her arms, and grabbed her things. She wanted to get out of the place. She looked around and realized it was some kind of luxury suite. Everything was so neat, so richly colored, it almost made her sick. She grabbed her black and gold colored clothes and put them on. Discovering a bathroom, Tomasa drew her tooth and hair brushes from her bag and made herself look pretty and awake.

Groomed she left the room and took a flight of stairs down. Tomasa didn't understand where she was. She at first thought it could have been a hotel, but the rooms, made it seem more like a residence. "Whoever owns this place has serious cash…" She grumbled rubbing her eye, getting into an elevator. The stairs had not yet reached the bottom of whatever building she was in.

The elevator stopped at the first floor. Tomasa was greeted by a man in his 40s wearing a tuxedo for serving, who was tall, a bit on the thick side. He said his name was merely Travis and that his master had been awaiting her.

"So are you a butler or something?" She followed the man with her hands behind her head. Her black sleeves of her shirt fell a bit.

Travis nodded "yes, I've been waiting on you since your arrival yesterday Ms. Derru."

Her eyes sprung open a bit surprised somebody knew her last name "you know my name?"

"The master had put sometime in researching into his opponents. If I recall correctly he claimed you were especially difficult." He explained.

With the cocking of her eye Tomasa looked at the servant "so just who is this master of yours anyways?"

"All in good time young miss." They walked into a room that had a moving floor. Travis typed in a password into a pin pad and continued to walk as a large door unbolted itself.

Tomasa was beginning to enjoy the place they were going. It was getting away from the glimmer side of the building and they were heading deep into the underground part. Travis then turned to her. He heard a slight grumble from Tomasa; it wasn't her mouth that made it. "I'll prepare you a bit of a breakfast, I bet after yesterday's excitement you must be hungry and I'm sure you won't be able to duel on an empty stomach."

Laughing a bit embarrassedly Tomasa nodded. The two took a detour from the gloomy area and found a lighter room, with a table. The servant had Tomasa sit down and he began to dig through the cabinets for pots and pans. Tomasa saw that there was a TV on and she watched channel 44, the duel network.

Meanwhile Davaku, the man who had a ridiculous amount of money and power was working in a very dark room. He was looking over the plans to stop the dragon that was preventing construction progress on a small island in the Marshall region. (The area the American's gave up conquering in world war two and just decided to Bomb Japan instead) All of a sudden his 'superior' Mr. Takahashi had walked in.

"What is your game Davaku?" His voice was cross. Davaku looked at him curious as to what he meant.

"D-Force is to be a secret, what do you call this?" He switched on one of the many monitors in the large dark room. On it was channel 44, the duel network.

"Attention ladies and gentleman!" A voice began to announce "for the first time in history, the world champion of Duel monsters is at it again!" (Yes, at it again for the first time in history XD) A picture of Davaku was presented "Today at 5:00 PM world champion Davaku Brown is creating dueling force, which will be known as D-force! They will be the elitist duelists of the sport! His D-Force challenges officially begin with the only duelist he thinks is worthy. Practically unknown to the world Tomasa Derru!" A picture of Tomasa summoning her Elemental Hero FlameWingman against Matewaki was presented.

"What the!?" Tomasa choked on the eggs Travis had fixed for her "since when is this happening?"

Travis smiled at her lightly "well, there's the surprise, my master has made the arrangements already."

The blonde quickly stood up, her green eyes flashed to the door, but Travis spoke. "Are you going to throw this chance away so quickly?"

"He kidnapped me and brought me here!" She shouted.

"He saved you ma'am, from the fury of the crowd…" Travis began to spoke "Davaku is aware that you are practically unknown, he found your name on your duel disk, and he knows you have no real past as any superior duelist, but don't forget he saved you from a ravage crowd of duelists…"

Tomasa turned her back and listened, Travis continued to speak "his methods are unorthodox, but he has taken interest in you, this is the chance to prove yourself, you can duel the greatest player on the planet."

She sighed, and then grinned "I never deny any challenge… I'll duel him, but I'm not going to be part of his little dueling club…"

The announcer continued on the glowing television screen in the darkness "We have reports that the D-force is to be a team of unstoppable duelists that will accept any challenge for the sport!"

Mr. Takahashi's face was flushed; he gazed at Davaku in anger "D-Force is supposed to be top secret, why are you show boating it?"

Davaku just smirked shrugging his arms "I am followed by paparazzi all over the place, how secret do you think I can keep this? Besides now D-force will have an alibi. This will keep from any suspicion. We can work in public, and as you can see, everybody thinks we're doing it for entertainment purposes."

Hearing this did not convince Takahashi "I still don't like it and where is this Tomasa?"

"Here!" Tomasa stood in front of the door way, holding her duel disk "let's duel!" Travis stood beside her bowing, for Davaku's compensation.

"Ah, you broke, into my secret lab and challenge me?" Davaku laughed.

Tomasa walked in, her duel disk still activated, she was ready to draw her hand "are you going to duel me or not?"

The tall blonde stood up, his black trench coat unfolding outwards "so eager, I like that, but first, let's get you re-equipped with some new duel disk technology." (She still uses the Battle city duel disk from 1996, this story takes place in 2046 ~snicker~)

"Feh, I like mine just fine" she disagreed. (Sentimentalism)

Davaku smirked "well then, how about we just modify yours. The card reader is rusted and soon may even pop out of place" he had studied everything about her. (Stalkerish? Not really, he needs all the information on his opponents. In fact he has camera's monitoring every single duel in Domino city, more like Kaibaish)

Tomasa looked strangely at the man "can we just play the game?"

Mr. Takahashi walked up to Tomasa "this is more than just a game; we made need you for D-force."

"What is that?" She was curious. She overheard it was the elite dueling force on the TV, but she was wiser to never trust the media "and who are you?"

A half hour later, Mr. Takahashi had explained everything to Tomasa, about the D-force, being a force to save the world from monsters. Davaku also told her if she could prove herself in the duel they would have in a few hours then she would be part of the D-Force squad. (So much explanations and no dueling…)

Mr. Takahashi had to be somewhere so he left. Tomasa, Davaku and Travis headed to Davaku's applied science lab, where new duel technology was being invented. Tomasa didn't understand why they were making new technology "the rules of the game doesn't change, so why does the technology?"

Davaku nodded "it's for combat uses, you see we can inflict damage on people using the game, mid 21st century things are not looking good…"

"What?" Tomasa was curious.

Davaku's tone was a bit depressive "you seen it, poverty… Domino is crawling with people who are desperate; you would surely have been killed yesterday or worse."

A small gulp from Tomasa, who was beginning to feel grateful, remembering the woozy feeling she had from constant dueling and how she would have not been able to defend herself. "Wait… You intend to use D-force not only against that Dragon, but you want to clean up Domino…"

Davaku sat in a chair, cupping his chin in his hand and nodded. Tomasa had deduced his purpose for D-force "but like you, I don't see the point of D-force, I could do this myself… Mr. Takahashi has ordered it, though and I must oblige… For now" he mumbled the last part, but both Tomasa and his butler heard it.

"The military duel disk will inflict real damage to any opponent" he took out a small spiked clip "this mechanism goes into the wrist slot of the duel disk, it transmits an energy ray when activated the ray will send pulses against your own causing pain, losing all your life points would cause death. A very crude process, but it is a much cleaner way to kill an enemy." Davaku admitted. (Dueling is more violent than ever!)

"I'm not going to kill anybody" Tomasa exclaimed, seeing Davaku's ingenuity a dangerous commodity.

"We have one target for it, the dragon. After that the project will be scrapped and a less deadly way of dueling will be performed, it uses the same plasma capacity, but only to knock an opponent out, but by the way you duel, we'll never have to knock you out" he joked showing her the other prototype which was a sharp duel disk, that had several needles in the wrist gauntlet that would drain blood from the wrist.

"Let me see your duel disk" Davaku asked.

Tomasa shook her head "no way! You'll make it into a death weapon!"

"I promise, I won't. I'm just going to update its card drive, for the next few booster packs to be released this fall."

Still unsure Tomasa slowly unclasped her duel disk and removing it from her arm, Travis reassuringly nodded to her and she handed it to Davaku. He placed it in a glass orb suspended in air, by a giant beam. Several little robotic arms came out of the beam into the orb and began to work on it. They cleaned it and added several little things.

"Do you want to personalize it with any special colors?" Davaku asked, then he looked at the small cuts on each of Tomasa's hands realizing the sharp jagged edges of the duel disk had cut her countless times. (Seriously those old duel disks look like giant knives used by the yakuza)

Tomasa specifically liked the colors of the duel disk, plus her uninventiveness wouldn't let her choose any new colors, so she left it the way it was. Davaku removed the sharp plates of the duel disk and welded them down, well his machines did anyways. Soon Tomasa's duel disk came out, looking a bit less sharp, but new. Her name on the bottom that she etched into it many years ago was removed, so she took a pin out of her hair and redid it.

Davaku watched and thoughtfully spoke "are you just a name or do you have family."

"I have a big family" she smiled, then placed her deck into her duel disk.

The two duelists after much deliberation and preparation now faced each other in a duel. They stood in a large duel dome in the middle of the city. The whole entire place had been serviced for this duel. It was now nice looking and even gleaming. There was a giant audience. No dueling event this large had happened in a long time. The only duels to have gone on were regional duels, with Josh and his twenty duel victory. (The slow duelist from last chapter, you know kind of pale…)

Davaku wore his black trench coat with red and grey trim on the blazer part; his hair seemed perkier than ever. His blue eyes determined to win; his large form cast a black shadow that reached all the way across the field to Tomasa, who stood a cross from Davaku's shadow and the sun light that cast it. She was in her black outfit with its gold trimming, matching her flowing golden hair, her green eyes gazed at her opponent.

"Here it is folks, the duel we had been waiting for, even before it was announced yesterday" the announcer spoke to the crowd "In the challenging corner, Tomasa Derru, the duelist to only dazzle Domino city for 2 days with her skills is here. Her opponent is the champion of the game; he needs no introduction, the greatest player since Seto Kaiba and Yugi Muto's era Davaku Brown!"

Many fan girls in the crowd cheered for Davaku, a whole bunch of cheer leaders held letters up that read M-A-R-Y-R M-E A-D-V-A-K-U (the cheer leaders were blonde, but their original idea was to have a whole bunch of them holding signs that said 'marry me Davaku')

Mr. Takahashi and Travis had special seating along with many other wealthy names. (You know, Gates, Jobs, Wayne.) "Is there no end to Davaku's show boating?" Mr. Takahashi sighed.

"Master Brown only wants to turn a grim situation into something fun, if you can't respect that, why watch?" His voice was very condoning. Takahashi apologized.

The announcer continued to speak."This duel can bring victory for both, for Tomasa just has to knock Davaku's life points down to 2000 or less and she is automatically a part of the elite dueling force, even if she loses. Now let the match begin!"

:Davaku:4000LP: Let's duel!

:Tomasa:4000LP: Duel

Usually Tomasa would start by summoning her Elemental Hero Flamewingman, but all the appropriate cards were not in her hand, so she summoned a different Elemental Hero.

:Tomasa:4000LP: I begin by summoning Elemental Hero Stratos 1800/300

Tomasa's new Elemental Hero came to the field with electricity sparks charging it, then she explained Stratos could take any Elemental Hero card from her deck and add it to her hand, so she chose Elemental Hero Burstinatrix.

:Tomasa:4000LP: I continue my turn by playing Polymerization, fusing Bursty and Avian to create Elemental Hero Flamewingman! 2100/1200 Your move!

:Davaku nodded:4000LP: Very good start, but mostly predictable. Now I call out my own Elemental Hero Stratos in attack mode!

Davaku summoned an exact copy of the card Tomasa started with.

:Tomasa frowned:4000LP: Dueling with E-heroes huh? Feh, I've already faced a duelist like that.

:Davaku:4000LP: E-hero? I'm afraid not. Stratos also will let me take the opposite of your E-heroes. He gives me the power of the D-heroes!

:Tomasa cocked her eye:4000LP: What is a D hero?

:Davaku:4000LP: A Destiny Hero! Now Stratos add my Doom lord to my hand. He's one of my Destiny heroes.

Davaku took a monster from his deck that included Destiny Hero in its name and added it to his hand. He set one card face down, and then had Elemental Hero stratus attack Tomasa's Elemental Hero Stratos. Tomasa's Stratos also went on the offensive, both monsters electrocuted each other, ending in a stalemate where neither player was hurt with life point damage.

:Davaku:4000LP: Now it's your turn, make it carefully.

:Tomasa nodded and drew:4000LP: I'll start off like I usually do and attack!

She told her elemental Hero flame wingman to attack. Davaku flipped his trap card face up, it was known as Draining shield, and it would take Flamewingman's attack power and add it to his life points.

:Tomasa:4000LP: You're going to make this difficult? Well bout time I had a real challenge. Although I was hoping you would have destroyed my monster, but oh well. I place one monster in face down defense position.

:Davaku grinned as Tomasa played a monster in defense position:6100LP: Don't be so tough, you're cowering with a defense, you've never played like that before.

:Tomasa:4000LP: yeah, yeah, just go.

:Davaku:6100LP: Oh, I'll go and with it, the rise of the Destiny hero! I summon Destiny Hero Doom lord in attack position. 600/800

:Tomasa frowned a bit:4000LP: Big whoop…

:Davaku smirked:6100LP: Oh it is, once Doom lord arrives he can remove one monster on the field from play for two turns, so say farewell to your Flamewingman!

Doomlord's hands popped from out of the shadow of his cloak and he cast a shadow upon the Elemental hero Flamewingman, sending it into another dimension.

:Tomasa frowned:4000LP: My monster!

:Davaku:6100LP: That effect has one great cost. I am unable to attack the turn I use it, now I place one card face down, your move.

:Tomasa:4000LP: I never seen an effect like that before, but I'll just take him down with this, Elemental Hero Sparkman! 1600/1400

:Davaku:6100LP: If you think that is enough than bring it on.

:Tomasa:4000LP: Attack Doom Lord!

Sparkman cast a lightning pulse blast to the poor Doom lord, cutting the mighty liege down to size, damaging Davaku a bit.

:Davaku:5100LP: You just can't resist attacking can you, it's all you're good at.

:Tomasa:4000LP: You can't win a duel without attacking!

:Davaku:5100LP: Perhaps, but you will attack no matter what monster you have, So I'm using your aggression against you, by activating this trap card, it's a little something called Destiny signal and when my monster is destroyed another from my deck takes its place, it is the link of the Destiny heroes, it is what makes them so strong. Now come forth Destiny Hero Defender! 100/2700

The announcer spoke about how Destiny hero defender was the only four monster to have a defensive power of 2700.

:Tomasa growled a bit:4000LP: Kay, make your turn!

:Davaku:5100LP: Easily and it will start with this field spell card known as Dark city!

Several building began to formulate out of the ground, similar to Tomasa's skyscraper card, but these buildings seem to be made of shadows.

:Davaku:5100LP: But that's not all… You receive Elemental Hero Flamewingman.

:Tomasa admired her wingman's return:4000LP: Sweet, your effect is finally done!

:Davaku:5100LP: Hmm, funny. Now I summon Destiny Hero Diamond dude to the field. 1400/1600

He may have opposite stats from your Sparkman, but his effect allows me to see the next card I'll be drawing and if it is a normal spell card I'll be able to play it next turn by sending it to the graveyard.

Davaku drew a card from the top of his deck and it was revealed to be the spell card Raigeki, a very powerful spell. (Destroys all monsters on your opponents side of the field, regardless of position)

:Tomasa gulped:4000LP: No… not that card

:Davaku:5100LP: Oh yes… You're now doomed to lose all your monsters, but first I think I'll destroy your Sparkman. Diamond dude attack!

:Tomasa:4000LP: Ha, you forgot my monster's stats!

:Davaku grinned:5100LP: Look closely.

Diamond's strength turned into 2400 as it battled against Sparkman and tore him to shreds with his powerful diamond plated wrists. Tomasa felt the damage, gasping a bit, but it only made her grin after.

:Tomasa drawing:3200LP: So it was just like skyscraper… That all ya got! Time for me to go on the offense.

Before Tomasa could finish her sentence, Davaku's defender guy gave her a card from the top of her deck, due to his effect of being face up on the field.

:Tomasa:3200LP: How kind!

:Davaku snorted:5100LP: Get on with it.

:Tomasa:3200LP: First I throw my face down monster Wroughtreiller to attack position 800/1200. He will attack your Diamond dude!

:Davaku:5100LP: Amusing, but useless.

The mechanic dog did battle with the Destiny hero and was sent yelping to the graveyard. Tomasa was damaged further, but she seemed to be enjoying it.

:Tomasa grinning:2600LP: oh… Since Wroughtreiler was destroyed in battle I receive my polymerization and Elemental hero stratos from my graveyard and back to my hand. Now Flamewingman will destroy Diamond dude!

Flamewingman blasted diamond dude to pieces.

:Tomasa:2600LP: Now Flamewing's special ability will take out your monsters attack strength from your life points.

:Davaku just laughed as his points drained away:3000LP: Yet I still have more than you.

:Tomasa grinned:2600LP: We'll see about that I activate the spell card Mirage of nightmare, for now it does nothing, but during your turn you'll discover what it's up to, then I'll place four cards face down beside it.

:Davaku:3000LP: You still have no idea what power awaits you… Now the magic card from my graveyard, the mighty Raigeki is to be played!

:Tomasa:2600LP: First I draw two cards, due to Mirage of nightmare's effect, giving me a total of four cards.

:Davaku:3000LP: That won't stop Raigeki!

:Tomasa:2600LP: Maybe not, but this will help my odds of surviving. I activate the trap card Elemental Charge, it will increase my life points by 1000 for every Elemental Hero I have on the field.

:Davaku:3000LP: You still shall not be saved from your own destiny!

:Tomasa's grin grew:2600LP: I'm chaining my card, with the magic card Emergency Provisions, by sending all the magic and trap cards on my field to the graveyard I gain 1000 life points, so my face up Nightmare mirage and Elemental charge and my 2 face down cards that's four thousand, plus the one thousand from Charge gives me five thousand more life points!

"Tomasa practically just tripled her life points with one move, although her monster will be destroyed, her life points seem invincible" The announcer congratulated the golden haired duelist on her combination move. The praise soon ended when Davaku's Raigeki blew away Elemental Hero Flamewingman.

:Davaku:3000LP: Your life points really won't matter, now watch as I activate my spell card Destiny draw, by discarding Destiny Hero Malicious to my graveyard, I draw two cards. Now I remove Malicious from play to summon a copy of him onto the field from my deck! 800/800

The angry looking malicious spread its wings and began to flex its muscles.

:Tomasa:7600LP: Who would've thought for so many stars, such little attack points (for god sakes the card's level is 6!!!!)

:Davaku grinned:3000LP: Tomasa, you may have an edge point wise, but your field is wide open for my next move. First I summon Destiny Hero Dread servant, his effect is not to be used now, so I'll sacrifice all three of my monsters for the mighty Destiny hero Dogma!!!!! 3400/2400

:Tomasa:7600LP: That attack power just won't matter, so bring it on!

:Davaku:3000LP: It's attack power is formidable, but that's not what you need to worry yourself over. Dogma, take her down!

Destiny Hero Dogma cast a shadow upon Tomasa, throwing her against the wall of the dueling arena, it held her neck, draining her life points by 3400. Davaku placed one trap card face down. Tomasa fell almost onto her knees, but remained standing, panting, with a large grin on her face from the rush of losing so many life points.

:Tomasa drawing:4200LP: Still more than I started with…

:Davaku smirked:3000LP: Not quite, as soon as your turn begins Dogma returns to cut you in half!

Dogma sliced right through Tomasa. Fortunately it was only a duel so the cut was not fatal, her life points were a different story, losing half of them. The announcer and crowd were astonished by Davaku's quick removal of life points.

"This is why he does what he does best" Travis spoke in a bit of a British tone to Mr. Takahashi, who nodded very impressed.

:Tomasa's eyes green gazed at Davaku and the Dogma:2100LP: Such power… I must beat it out…

For a moment she studied her hand, then a wide grin spread a crossed her face.

:Tomasa:2100LP: I play the spell card Miracle fusion, it will fuse my Elemental Hero monsters together from the graveyard by removing them from play. I remove Elemental Hero Flamewingman and Elemental Hero Sparkman to create Elemental Hero Shining Flarewingman! 2500/2100

The powerful Elemental hero came to the field with a ray of golden glows. The shadows from Dark city were illuminated by the powerful Elemental hero.

:Davaku:3000LP: He's still not strong enough to destroy Dogma, your efforts, as bold as they were are useless!

:Tomasa:2100LP: Too bad that I'm not done. For each Elemental Hero in my graveyard my newest Wingman gains 300 attack points and there are currently Avian and Burstinatrix, raising his strength by 600. 3100/2100

:Davaku becoming cross with Tomasa's stubbornness:3000LP: Even so, not enough.

:Tomasa:2100LP: That's why I'm summoning Elemental Hero Stratos once again. 1800/300

Tomasa grabbed another Elemental hero from her deck and immediately discarded it from her hand to the graveyard, which also began to shine gold.

:Tomasa:2100LP: Who I just sent to the graveyard is the heroic leader of the Elemental Hero force, his name was Captain gold and by sending him from my hand to the graveyard I draw Skyscraper!

Tomasa threw down the Skyscraper card into her duel disk field's zone. Once again the many buildings of Skyscraper appeared out of the ground, demolishing Dark City. (Skyscraper is a field spell, only one can exist on the field and once another is played the original is removed)

:Davaku calculated insulting Tomasa's strategy:3000LP: Your desperation for attack points has back fired. Your Wingman's risen to 3400 with Captain Gold in the graveyard, so Skyscraper will not help your monster. (Skyscraper only powers up weaker monsters)

:Tomasa grinned:2100LP: You got it, a double kill is much more fun than just beating you down! Now Shining flare wingman attack Dogma!

Elemental Hero Shining Flarewingman lifted it's golden wings and took flight against Destiny Hero Dogma, but Davaku played a trap card that would protect his monster. The crowd was about to be captivated by an awesome monster battle, sadly Elemental hero Shining flarewingman and Dogma's brawl was cut short.

:Davaku:3000LP: My D-counter's a useful card to have, especially against an attack obsessed duelist like you.

Tomasa growled slightly at Davaku's comment, watching her Elemental Hero Shining Flarewingman get vaporized by Dogma. Destiny Hero Dogma was untouched.

:Tomasa:2100LP: So it's one of your D-hero cards huh? Stops my attack and destroys my monster.

:Davaku:3000LP: Yeah, my move?

:Tomasa:2100LP: Fine, after I set one face down card.

:Davaku drew:3000LP: I place one monster in defense position and obliterate your pitiful Stratos with mighty Dogma!

:Tomasa giggled:2100LP: So pitiful? Why's he in your deck? I activate Hero Barrier this will stop your attack.

The Hero Barrier created a force shield around Stratos protecting him from Dogma's attack.

:Davaku:3000LP: You're only delaying your destiny.

:Tomasa:2100LP: What is up with you and destiny…

:Davaku:3000LP: What is up with your addiction to attacking!

:Tomasa pouting:2100LP: I can stop any time I want… Watch... Elemental Hero Stratos… switch… to… defense… position.

Tomasa struggled, her arms shaking to get her monster to defense mode. The Stratos stood with his arms over his chest behind one of the building holograms of Skyscraper.

:Davaku:3000LP: That must have taken it out of you.

:Tomasa nodded:2100LP: I now place one card face down, your turn.

:Davaku:3000LP: This duel has gone on long enough I activate the Spell card Doctor D, it allows me to remove Destiny Hero Malicious in my graveyard from play so that I can summon Destiny Hero Doom lord to the field. Return my monster! 600/800

:Tomasa groaned:2100LP: Not him again, I hate his crazy effect!

:Davaku grinned:3000LP: You won't have to worry about it, for I summon Destiny Hero Disk Commander to the field. 300/300

:Tomasa:2100LP: God… If I could attack! (She wants to take out the weak ones)

:Davaku:3000LP: Now I sacrifice Destiny Hero Disk Commander, Doom lord and my face down monster to special summon Destiny Hero plasma! 1900/600

:Tomasa:2100LP: Another triple summon?

Destiny Hero plasma's crimson wings dripped blood, leaving a pool of it around him. His horrifying complexion even frightened Tomasa's Elemental Hero stratos. The announcer also made a comment of the monsters scary features.

:Davaku:3000LP: Now behold his power, he shall use his absorbing force to steal Elemental Hero Stratos and equip it to him. Then he will gain half of its attack points which are 900, raising his attack to 2800! Now attack Dogma, finish her life points now that there is nothing standing in your way!

:Tomasa:2100LP: Hey, don't count my guys out yet, I have a trap!

Dogma shot several chains toward Tomasa, but then the chains went upwards along with Dogma and Destiny Hero Plasma, they were both now weightless in the air, switching from attack position to defense position. The announcer said something had gone wrong with the gravity.

:Tomasa:2100LP: And he's right, I played my Zero Gravity trap card, it switches all monsters on the field from attack position to defense position and vice versa, now your all so powerful monsters are in defense mode, for this turn.

:Davaku:3000LP: Very well, let's see what you have. Even with your strongest monsters their special abilities will be useless. Plasma stops all effects.

:Tomasa drew her card:2100LP: Does he now? I'll begin my turn by playing the Spell card Fifth hope!

Tomasa played a spell card that featured several of the Elemental Heros on it.

:Tomasa:2100LP I get to return my five Elemental Heros in my graveyard to my deck, then draw two cards.

Stratos, Captain Gold, Bursty, Avian and Flarewingman all dispersed to Tomasa's deck and then she drew two new cards.

:Tomasa:2100LP: Now I summon two Cyber Dragons and fuse them with my Polymerization card!

:Davaku frowned:3000LP: What the, Cyber dragons?!

:Tomasa:2100LP: They're a good bane when waiting for my E-heroes. Come Forth Cyber Twin Dragon! 2800/2100

The two Cyber Dragon's flew into the air atop the buildings of Skyscraper and by a forth of light they merged to create Cyber Twin Dragon. A monster with two Cybernetic heads and great metallic wings.

:Davaku:3000LP: Sadly I know what's coming…

:Tomasa:2100LP: That's right, an attack!

:Davaku frowned:3000LP: A refreshing strategy, but I'm warning you destroys my monsters and my vengeance will know no bounds!

While Davaku was making his threat, Tomasa commanded her Cyber twin dragon to blast away Plasma, next to face the cybernetic force was Dogma, both monsters falling to one. The most powerful Destiny Heroes to one of the most powerful Cyber cards.

Davaku growled angry at his monsters being destroyed as he drew for his own turn. "I'll play Pot of Avarice, it is similar to your Fifth hope, pretty much exactly. I return five monsters to my deck and I'm able to get two cards." His Doom lord, Plasma, Dogma, Defender Guy and Disk Commander all returned to his deck and he drew two new cards.

:Davaku:3000LP: I summon Destiny Hero Doom lord once again in attack position and use his effect to remove your Cyber Twin Dragon from play for the next two turns.

:Tomasa shuttered:2100LP: Crap… I knew that was going to happen…

:Davaku:3000LP: The fun is just beginning, now I activate the spell card Future Fusion, it is as if Polymerization was with us now, but instead it takes two monsters from my deck and sends them to the graveyard and in the next two turns an all powerful Fusion monster is summoned. I send Dogma and Plasma to my graveyard!

:Tomasa knew those were the most powerful Destiny Heroes:2100LP: Those two fuse?!

She couldn't imagine what powerful monster could be formed with that kind of strength going into it. Even the announcer, Travis, Mr. Takahashi and any other important character that might have been forgot about didn't know what horrors awaited the golden haired duelist…

:Davaku:3000LP: I told you that you would pay, fear is the catalyst to bring your destiny.

:Tomasa frowned drawing:2100LP: I activate Different Dimension Capsule, It will take any card from my deck and remove it from play, in the next two turns I get that card.

The capsule captured something dark within it, as it materialized on the field. The darkness seemed to screech from within. Tomasa gazed at it intently for a moment and then faced her opponent.

:Tomasa:2100LP: As to deal with your monster, I summon Elemental Hero Knospe in attack mode 600/1000 (still don't know the English name) and I'll attack Doom lord!

Knospe and Doom lord went head to head resulting in another stalemate just as the two Stratos's did earlier in the duel. Tomasa set a card face down, the card would cut any monsters attack in half which would protect her from any assault. It was now Davaku's turn.

:Davaku:3000LP: I have nothing to worry about, my turn ends here.

:Tomasa:2100LP: That's all?

:Davaku grinned:3000LP: What else is there? Next turn everything will come to pass, the arrival of my beast, the return of your dragon and the card from your deck shall be returned to you as well. Destiny has wielded everything into one turn, so it shall end soon.

:Tomasa smirked:2100LP: Confident aren't ya? Well than I too will end my turn without doing anything!

With that Tomasa's Capsule opened, Cyber Twin Dragon returned and Davaku's monster. Davaku's field began to rumble as the Future Fusion container exploded opened. A giant warrior with dragon remnants covering his body clashed out. In his hand a giant sword, the drumming of his own footsteps was tremendously shocking to the field.

:Davaku:3000LP: Behold Destiny End Dragoon! 3000/3000

:Tomasa and her Cyber Dragon's cringed at it:2100LP: No way…

:Davaku:3000LP: He will destroy your Cyber Twin Dragon and deal it's attack points into your life points!

"A hard shot to deal with, could this be the end of the duel!!" the announcer shouted, almost declaring Davaku the winner. Mr. Takahashi sighed seeing after all the struggle Tomasa put into the duel and all the mighty battles she waged against Davaku come to an end without her power enforcing their team was now depressing.

Tomasa thought for a moment "I'll save myself using Shrink!"

:Davaku growled:3000LP: What?

:Tomasa smirked:2100LP: Shrink cuts a monsters a monsters attack power in half, and by cutting Cyber twin dragon, I'll only lose…

The blast hit Tomasa hard and felt the energy of Destiny end dragoon shatter her cyber twin dragon to pieces. Being hit by that many attack points, made Tomasa growl loudly. Her body seemed weaker than before, but it was just getting stronger. For each life point removed she enjoyed it, it was ecstasy. She groaned loudly. She was not yet ready to fall. The crowd was silent, as she groaned, moving her head of her slouched body to face Davaku.

:Tomasa:700LP: You think it's over? Well you're right…

:Davaku:3000LP: Sad… I thought you could do more.

Tomasa's eyes were no longer green. They became yellow, very electrically yellow. Yellow as the sun even. Her hair was no longer filled with golden life, it became paler. She drew gasping, sweat pouring off of her head. She growled looking at the card she grew, only her growls were to Davaku. She had a hand full of cards, to merely play one single card. It was all she needed.

:Tomasa growling angrily:700LP: I summon Cyber dragon! Then play Monster Reborn, followed by De-Fusion!

After she played those three cards she now had three Cyber Dragons on the field. She had revived Cyber Twin Dragon and turned it into the two Cyber Dragons that created it with a total of three Cyber Dragons. 2100/1600 x 3

:Davaku smirked:3000LP: Your three Cyber Dragons are no match for Destiny End Dragon! However… If you make Cyber End Dragon… You will pass the challenge, so come on fuse them together, but I warn you in death Destiny End Dragon will not fall!

:Tomasa frustrated laughing:700LP: No challenge.

Her eyes were filled with a hatred that brought her extreme pleasure as she gazed into the card in her hand. Then her eyes refocused on Davaku "Sacrifice all of my Dragons!" All the Cyber Dragons disappeared.

:Davaku:3000LP: What could you possibly summon!

:Tomasa grinned, her yellow eyes began to consume Davaku's mind:700LP: This… 0/0

Davaku saw a shadow on Tomasa's field. It was forming into something, but it only had zero attack and defensive points.

:Tomasa grinned:700LP: Attack it… I know you want to, destroy me.

:Davaku:3000LP: It's a trap, I will not fall into it!

:Tomasa snickered:700LP: You-youb-you-Yu-you have no choice…

As he stared into the darkness, Tomasa watched his eyes, they began to turn greenish, like hers had turned yellow. Tomasa's voice was stuttering from sentence to her monster's name. She could feel Davaku's mind getting sucked in.

The announcer wasn't even sure what was happening. The crowd stood and watched Davaku stare at the shadow. He knew it was a trap, but seeing it filled him with hatred. It filled him with an uncontrollable feeling of destruction. Eyes appeared from the shadow, two different eyes. One orange and one Green. Then a face, a purple face of a corpse like creature, followed by a two sided monster. The monster had a side that appeared as a man and one that appeared as a female. The eyes almost matched Tomasa's. The colors were different, but the expression of hatred they gave off was consuming.

:Tomasa:700LP: Yubel…

:Davaku angrily holding himself back:3000LP: Yubel...? I will not attack

:Tomasa:700LP: Really? Your actions speak otherwise!

Davaku saw his finger pointing to Yubel, it was the classic gesture to attack. Davaku's hatred had consumed his body more than his mind. He lost control and Destiny End Dragon itself seemed to suffer too. Yubel, the monster Tomasa summoned, grinned confidently. It seemed more alive than a holo-projection. Destiny End Dragon blasted Yubel strongly, with an attack it was not the same blast that Tomasa faced last round. (Destiny End Dragon used it's special ability then) The whole field was turned from darkness to light as the Destiny Heroes combined strength was to be put against Yubel.

The blast left the field in dust it seemed. There was strong smog in the air. The announcer could not make a clear commentary on what had happened. Mr. Takahashi and Travis sat forward with concern for both duelists, for Tomasa's sanity and Davaku's safety. The smog disappeared, but Yubel stood strong. Her immense wings hovering in the air, holding her average frame.

:Tomasa:700LP: Your attack hurt Yubel…

:Davaku:3000LP: Now what…

:Tomasa:700LP: A grudge. Those 3000 life points of hatred used against Yubel will not be wasted.

Hearing this Davaku became very alarmed and then he was surrounded by a countless number of Yubel's. They all kept saying in a creepy child like voice one word. At first the word was unclear, but as it continued to be uttered slowly it was apparent the words were "Destiny End."

:Davaku:0LP: What is happening?!

He fell to his knees wanting the Yubel to stop, not even noticing his life points were gone, but the duel had been over. Tomasa's duel disk was inactive and her Yubel holograph had dematerialized. Everyone shocked as to what they saw.

Davaku stood up. He rubbed his head "this is impossible…" Travis ran to Davaku, while Mr. Takahashi seemed to leave. He was unsure whether Tomasa could be part of the D-force after seeing her display of battle, it maybe to extreme for the D-force.

Tomasa knew what happened, but she was not apologetic, for she did not make the challenge. Her duel was not to destroy the opponent, but break them. "Who needs the D-force… This is a task I'll take on myself!" Davaku was still infuriated from anger from Yubel. He left, Travis apologized to Tomasa and then congratulated her. She was now praised as the best duelist and it was unannounced officially she would be part of D-force, but it was not official with the officials.

Yu-Gi-Oh! D-Force-World notes

The City of Domino

Since I just watched the Dark Knight, I figured I'd make Domino into a technologically advanced city, ripping itself apart through Chaos and poverty. Dueling is used for power now, while there are academies that teach dueling for sport and amusement, the darker side of Domino is rising up.

Tomasa Drown

As to using the Yubel card brings out hatred, Tomasa is very connected to it. It is a destructive force that cannot be controlled. Tomasa uses this card to separate herself from the world, although the hatred in the world and Yubel's hated are one and the same.

Davaku Brown

Is technologically inclined. His Destiny hero deck is meant to rival that of Tomasa's elemental Heroes. He never wanted to be part of the D-force team, but it was strongly recommended by Takahashi. Davaku discovered a powerful duelist

Travis

As stated earlier I have just seen the Dark Knight, Travis is basically Alfred to Davaku's Bruce Wayne.

New Cards Played:

Tomasa's Deck

Monsters: Elemental Hero Stratos, Elemental Hero Captain Gold, Cyber Dragon, Cyber Dragon, Yubel

Spell: Monster Reborn, Different Dimension Capsule, Fifth Hope, Mirage of Nightmare, Emergency Provisions

Traps: Zero Gravity, Elemental Charge

Fusions: Elemental Hero Shining FlareWingman, Cyber Twin Dragon

Davaku's Deck

Monsters: Elemental Hero Stratos, Destiny Hero Dogma, Destiny Hero Plasma, Destiny Hero Doom lord, Destiny Hero Dreadservant, Destiny Hero Disk Commander, Destiny Hero Malicious, Destiny Hero Malicious, Destiny Hero Defender, Destiny Hero Diamond Dude

Spell: Dark City, Future Fusion, Pot of Avarice, Doctor D, Destiny Draw, Raigeki

Trap: D-counter, Destiny Signal, Draining Shield

Fusions: Destiny End Dragon


End file.
